


Sleeping Tight

by prettybirdy979



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MJN just seems to have the worse luck...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a back story for a artwork I requested...then it hit nearly 1000 wrods so... Original prompt [here](http://cabinpres-fic.livejournal.com/728.html?thread=1309144#t1309144) and the artwork by [](http://madeye-maddi.livejournal.com/profile)[ **madeye_maddi**](http://madeye-maddi.livejournal.com/) is [here](http://madeyemaddi.deviantart.com/art/Sleeping-MJN-Crew-251624592?) GO LOOK AT IT, IT IS BRILLIANT!!!!!!!!!!!

It wasn’t their fault. The only bright light in this entire affair was that not a single person at MJN air had done anything that caused them to be delayed. Their plane wasn’t broken, Martin hadn’t upset _any_ of the airport staff and Arthur hadn’t managed to poison them.

No, this time they had been delayed because of a bomb scare. The airport had been evacuated and while the all clear had been given two hours ago, the airport was still trying to work through the backlog of flights. As one without upset passengers and barely big enough to count as an airline, Gerti did not have priority. They hadn’t even been allowed to go to Gerti yet, as there was still a feeling of paranoia after the scare and all unnecessary personal’s access was restricted.  

“Mum? How much longer are we going to be here?” Arthur asked from his position on the uncomfortable airport chairs.

“I do not know Arthur. And asking me continuously is not going to change my answer.” Carolyn snapped.

“Okay. But maybe you might know something that I don’t and you didn’t say i-“

“Arthur!” It is that moment that Martin and Douglas returned with the food and drinks they had been sent for. Martin was carrying what looked to be three coffees and a bottle of juice while Douglas had a paper bag, clearly from a fast food chain.

“Here we are; the only eatable thing we could find within the price range you gave us, Carolyn. I do hope no one has anything against greasy burgers.” Douglas drawled while fishing out the burgers and throwing them to their recipients. Carolyn unwrapped her burger and grimaced though she didn’t comment, unwilling to provide Douglas with more ammunition. She considered sitting on the chairs next to Arthur, then decided the floor would be far more comfortable.

Martin took a seat on the floor near her after handing out the coffee’s and Arthur’s juice. He fished around in his bag until he found what looked to be a manual and began to read.

“What’s that Skip?” Arthur hopped down from his seat to be closer to his Captain.

“Oh, um, just a book, I’m reading. Nothing exciting, really. Just something I wanted to read, so I decided I would…read it.”

Douglas sensed a story and moved down to the floor to look at the book’s cover. Martin tried to hide it, leading to Douglas having to get beside him to see it.

“Dating for Dummies? Why Martin, if you are in need of advice I would be willing to aid you.” Douglas said with a smile, leaning back against the wall beside Carolyn.

“I don’t need your kind of advice, Douglas.” Martin snapped. “Besides, it was a birthday gift from my sister and it’s rude not to read it.”

Douglas glanced at his co-pilot, deciding to ignore the insult. “No it isn’t. And when exactly was your birthday?”

Martin had his “deer in the headlights” look on his face. “Um…it wasn’t. I mean it hasn’t been yet.”

“Skip, is your birthday tomorrow?!” Arthur cried.

“No, it’s next week…Um…” Martin stammered. “Caitlin just wanted to give me her present so she…because she didn’t have time to visit next week.”

No one is quite sure what to say after that, so the crew sit in silence. Eventually, Martin tries to go back to his book, while Douglas pulls out his phone. Arthur moves to sit beside Carolyn, amusing himself by folding and unfolding the burger wrappers they received. Carolyn watches Douglas’ progress on Angry Birds over his shoulder.

Time passes, measured by the progress of Arthur into his mother’s lap. Within an hour he has his head placed on one knee and is trying to watch Douglas’ game from his odd angle. Carolyn is absent-mindedly running her right hand through her son’s hair, while he fiddles with her left hand.

“Douglas?” Martin suddenly asks. He has returned his book to his bag and is simply observing the people around them.

“Hmm?” Douglas doesn’t take his eyes off the game.

“Did you mean what you said? About the advice?”

“Of course. I always enjoy imparting my wisdom to those less fortunate than me.”  Martin huffs a breath of laughter and shifts, so his back is to Douglas’ side instead of the wall, giving him a clearer view of those around them.

“Mum?” a sleepy Arthur breathes out.

“Yes, dear?”

“Are we there yet?” Carolyn feels a smile creep across her face.

“No dear, not yet. Go back to sleep.”

“Okay…” Arthur mutters. Carolyn hears Martin’s huff of laughter at Arthur’s childishness, and looks up to see him lean back so he is resting on Douglas. Douglas glances at his Captain, before returning to his game.

A gentle snore comes from Martin a half hour later, prompting Douglas to pause the game and remove the man’s hat, which has slipped down his head to cover his face. Douglas places it on his own knee; his hat having somehow ended up beside Martin. He resumes the game, but Carolyn notes how much longer each level is taking him.

Eventually, Douglas turns the phone off and slips it into his bag, which has ended up half under Martin. He links his fingers on his chest and relaxes, choosing to watch the world go by.

Carolyn knows he is asleep when his head rolls over onto her shoulder. She resists the urge to brush his cheek and continues to add and read the weeks’ budget in her head. Slowly she feels her mind leaving, sleep overcoming her.

The last thing she hears before she falls asleep is Arthur’s voice. “Best delay ever.”

 

 

 


End file.
